


Late Valentine's Day Special (Drarry)

by asiriusproblem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drarry, Drarry One Shot, F/M, Fluff, HP - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, draco malfoy one shot, drarry fluff, harry potter one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusproblem/pseuds/asiriusproblem
Summary: Based on what my girlfriend did for me for Valentine's Day.





	Late Valentine's Day Special (Drarry)

It was early evening on a Friday, February 16th. The frost covering the ground had finally begun to diminish as the harsh phase of winter started to come to an end. The trees were still bare, looking sorrowful without their branches hosting the thousands of leaves that caused them to put off a buoyant energy. Some days still sported frigid temperature and wind that sliced painfully at your skin; others held a warm, pleasant atmosphere.

Two young boys strode through the streets of London, the sunset casting a golden glow upon everything it touched and the eldest boy gazed at the other with a look that could only be adoration. Their hands were laced together, fitting perfectly as if they were pieces of the same puzzle and they had the weight of their heavy school bags making attempts to drag them down.

Draco Malfoy sighed and readjusted the strap of his own bag. It had been digging into his shoulder mercilessly and was becoming harder to tolerate by the second. “I swear this bag is heavier than me. Are we almost there?” He whined.

Harry Potter, the other, chuckled at the blonde and had an amused glint in his eyes. “Yes,” he said as he led Draco down yet another street, his house standing firm at the very end of it. “It’s right down here, love.”

As Draco huffed, muttering a quite ‘finally’ under his breath, Harry squeezed his hand gently. There was a tepid breeze that had been active since the morning; it raked through the air fervently and Harry felt a comfortable buzz fill his chest as he let the feeling of contentment wash over him.

They arrived at his house seconds later and Harry tugged Draco confidently across the well kept yard and to a maroon colored door. Though the chipped paint and croaky front steps represented the age of the residence, the thriving plants and ‘welcome’ mat gave it an appearance that screamed home. Harry sent Draco a toothy grin that he concluded in his head was possibly the cutest thing he’d ever seen and pulled him through the threshold, calling out to his parents. 

A woman with fiery red hair walked in with a man resembling Harry following close behind; the woman’s shoulders were slack but something told Draco that she could easily hold her own and although her eyes held wisdom, reminding him very much of their headmaster, Dumbledore, he saw a playful yet kind glint in them.

She held out her hand for Draco to shake and as he took it, she pulled him into a tight hug. “You  must be Draco! Harry never stops talking about you,” she released him and he caught a glimpse of Harry’s flushed cheeks. “I’m his mother, Lily.”

Draco nodded. “Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter.”

If the blonde wasn’t aware of Harry standing to his right, he would have thought that the man now standing in front of him  _ was _ Harry. He was about a head taller than Draco himself and the boy dared to hold eye contact as they shook hands firmly. 

He didn’t mean for his voice to waver as he stuttered out a “h-hello, sir.”

Instead of a kind greeting, he was met with a steely look back and could feel his face grow hot and his palm begin to sweat with nerves.

“So you’re the Malfoy boy, huh?”

Draco’s blood ran cold and he looked down at his shoes in shame. “Yes.” He muttered.

There was nothing but silence for a long moment and Draco stood stiffly until Lily hit the man’s shoulder. “Oh stop it, James! You’re scaring the poor boy.”

James’ stone cold expression cracked and a large grin took over and suddenly Draco thought James looked the complete opposite of a terrifyingly strict father who could very easily murder him if he wanted… or worse, keep him from seeing his precious Harry. His hand was released and he let out an apprehensive chuckle. The hand which was clutching his tightly before was now pushing unruly hair out of James’ eyes.

He felt a pat on his back. “I’m just messing with you, kid. Don’t worry,” Lily stated she’d call for them when dinner was ready. James smirked and said while walking away: “do tell your father hello for me.”

The two boys were left alone once again and Draco let out a shaky breath he didn’t even know he was holding. His lover grabbed his hand once more and started to lead him upstairs with a shy smile plastered on his face. “C’mon, love. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

As they made their way up the carpet clad stairs, Draco felt himself calm down and finally take time to appreciate his surroundings. The ambience of the home was joyful, a polar opposite of the gloomy, depressing house he was forced to call home. He could smell something sweet with a hint of spice-- maybe cinnamon? He thought that Lily could either be making something very delicious or had a candle burning somewhere-- possibly both. The walls were covered in family photos: one of Lily and James’ wedding, their faces full of glee as they gazed into each other’s eyes, one of the whole family at an aquarium grinning from ear to ear in front of a large tank of sharks, and one of an adorably chubby baby Harry pretending to ride on a toy broomstick; he wore a pointy witch’s hat and robes that looked to be too large for him. There were many others, all full of merry memories.

Draco tried not to let a spike of envy run through him and turned his focus back on Harry who had guided him over to a plain white door to which Draco assumed was his room. “I want you to go in first.” He said, a light blush coating his cheeks.

As he pushed the door open and walked through the threshold, his breath caught in his throat and his heart stuttered. He tried to hold tears back as he covered his smile with his hand. “Oh Harry,” he turned back to the other and jumped into his arms, covering his face in sweet kisses. “This is absolutely wonderful!”

There was a trail of rose petals and candles leading to the bed and a band that Harry and Draco both shared a passion for played quietly throughout the room. Upon the bed laid a single red rose and a necklace with a silver ring attached. Draco picked it up and inspected it, smiling so much his face began to hurt. There were words engraved on the inside of the ring which read:  _ I love you more than the amount of stars in space. _

Harry came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him, planting a tender kiss atop the boy’s head. Draco turned in his arms and gave Harry a kiss that said all of the words his mouth failed to produce. He feared if he said anything he would burst into tears.

The necklace was placed around his neck by Harry and they stood in a tight embrace for a while, the sunset not quite gone yet shining on them, making Harry’s eyes the most glorious shade of green Draco had ever seen. 

Harry’s forehead rested on his. “Happy late Valentines, my love.”


End file.
